Mother May I
by Zevanna
Summary: Gaara taking care of a Baby?.O.o. Read and Review please. Not very good at summeries, sorry.
1. Mother May I?

Mother May I?

By: Zevanna

Summery: Nnk, Gaara has a much younger sister who's like him, what is he going to do with her or how did she get to be? Read. It'll tell you. (Sorry, I'm wired at the moment…so, yey!)

All Chars risk being OOC. But anyone besides Gaara will be _really_ bad. (Hey, I _started_ to watch this show cause of him…he's my fav char. I pretty much ignore everyone else…grins nervously anyway, on to the story.) Gaara is around 9 in this. Ai is a little baby.

Gaara's inner thoughts:

_Kill It_.- Shukaku/ "Mother"

**I'm S-Sorry**- Gaara.

**_He_**- Shukaku referring to Gaara's Father.

That should be everything if it's still confusing please tell, I hope to be a writer so this stuff will help greatly.

Chapter one:

Mother May I…?

Gaara's father had called him. The Kazekage. If he took the time to think about it, his 'father'. But Gaara just didn't think about it. Believe it or not, thinking about blood can be very time-consuming.

"Yes, Kazekage?" Gaara would never call him father to his face. It would feel too much like a lose. (??Is Lose even the right word? Somehow I don't think so but I can't think of anything else?)

"Gaara, This is Ai. Your to look after her." With that the Suna leader turned and walk away.

"Me?"

Gaara got no answer, and the child, someone so much younger then himself, was sleeping. As for Gaara he just watched her. Not quiet certain what to think. The sand on the floor started to shift. Slowly he raised his hand…

And the baby woke up, and looked like it was about to cry until its eyes saw Gaara. It's own tiny hands reached out, small mouth grinning…

Gaara froze. Not certain what to do. Her eyes were Silver like the moon he would stare at for hours. Eyes that were like a fox's or a wolf's. Only instead of pastel green, her eyes were silver, like the moon. He couldn't make his body move. So he stood there one hand raised, and staring at the little girl, his father had entrusted him with…**Why?**

_To Kill._

**I-I don't think I want too…**that thought alone was almost too much for Gaara.

_Why would **He** purposely leave something within your reach if **he** did not want it killed?_

**But I-I can't move…**

She was so tiny…so small. Gaara could crush her in one of his hands…**I should. I should do what mother says**…but she was just so helpless. "Please, don't be mad at me…. Please forgive me…I can't…. I can't move."

Only the echo of a growl. Mother was very angry. Gaara raised his hand a little higher, the sand looked like an extra blanket. she giggled...Gaara started to tremble...**Do it. Do as Mother says. She knows best.** But the baby was reaching out to him…

"Please, don't make me, mother."

_Kill her Gaara; she is a threat to you!_

"B-But Mother…"

_Now! _Pain accompanied mother's word. Gaara was being such a bad boy!

"Please…Calm Down…I-I have an Idea…"

Silence. Maybe she would listen to Gaara's Idea...maybe he could be forgiven..maybe...just maybe...

"I do what you say…almost always…I've given you lots of good blood, haven't I? Then…then can I keep her? As a gift, I could teach her to hate too…teach her to be like me…to help you, mother. Please? Mother may I, please?" Gaara's tone was hesitantly excited. He didn't know what mother would do. Or say.

Silence still. Gaara hoped his mother would say yes. He'd never had anything want to be close to him. He didn't know much young children.

_She will betray you Gaara._

"Then you can have her…if that happens…"

_Vary well Gaara. keep her, if that's what you want._

"T-thank you, mother…" Gaara would make it up to mother later. Right now, he picked up the baby. For once something was happy to see him. Be near him. It was the best feeling in the world.

--End

Nnk, good, Yes? No? Tell me please! I liked it, but having Gaara talk to "mother" is difficult as he's that much more insane when he does it. As for Ai? Well, the next chapter will tell more about her…when I get it up. I'm starting several new fics but not really working on any, I will though eventually, it's easier to work knowing people read though… Review? Please? Oh and did anyone else notice Gaara is like a little kid cause he's always asking if his mother is watching? I see little kids to that a lot. Along with the oh-so-annoying "Look mommy, look at me!"…

Gaara shows his charm…if he has any. Get's death Glare from Gaara.


	2. She's Mine

Uh…I don't own any Naruto Chars, though the story and Ai do belong to me, Yey!

Gaara: Too much sugar…not enough sleep…

Me: So? Blinks stupidly

Gaara: sighs

Uh…Chapter 2! Not much more to say.

I was thinking of having Gaara's love be almost…like Ai is something inanimate. Cause he doesn't know what love is. But he's trying; he gets points for that right?

Gaara: Why do I have to do this? You don't have too.

Me: I pauses for dramatic effect do not like kids.

Gaara: Neither do I.

Me: Shush! Anime really happy face

Gaara: Did you just shush me? Using his 'I'll kill you' tone.

Me: SHUSH! Ignores it.

Gaara: Ignores pointless rambling.

Me: Enjoy the Chap! Keeps rambling anyway.

Chapter Two:

She's Mine.

"W-what…Gaara, you can't…" Temari quickly shut-up when her brother's pale eyes turned toward.

"Why can't I?" the tone was dangerous, only Gaara could look murderous with a baby in his arms…that image just looked so out of place to both of older Suna Siblings.

"Do you know anything about babies? She's not just something you can take care of however you want! She's a living thing!"

"Kazekage put her in my care."

"He did what?" Both were a bit shell-shocked.

"Kazekage told me too look after her, then mother said I could have her."

Temari and Kankuro dropped their heads and sweat-dropped. That poor baby…

"There are books on little babies aren't there?" Gaara asked holding Ai up so he could look at her eyes, his head tilted slightly. "I can learn, and mother can always tell me."

"G-GAARA!" both were shocked at how their brother was handling the baby.

As for Ai. She only giggled. Gaara looked at them, but held Ai the right way…

"If this wasn't bad enough…"

"I'm going to die of a heart-attack if he keeps that up."

"Uh, Temari…?"

"Yeah?"

"What's Gaara gonna do to her when she cries?"

"Uh…." There was only one thing Gaara would do.

"Yeah, thought so."

Temari found them a few moments after Ai's cries stopped. She burst into Gaara's room expecting the worst.

"Gaara D---?" and Temari nearly died then and there, at the sight of her little brother holding a bottle. "That's not something seen every day."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Gaara demanded, scaring Ai.

Ai did what all babies do when their scared. She cried.

"Now look what you did!"

Temari ran for her life.

"I'm sorry Ai. She won't scare you anymore." Gaara said a few things talking like he did to calm his mother.

Gaara's tone was enough and Ai's eyes closed, while she drank from her bottle.

"I'll look after you for as long as I live. Your mine now. And you'll always be with me…won't you Ai? Just like mother is always with me."

--End.

This is just really random. Gaara's meeting with his father over Ai is next. That has more information on the baby Ai…heh, sugar rush over; I should go to bed now.

Gaara: Finally…

Me: You Shush, you're the one who needs sleep.

Gaara: Glares.

Leave a Review please? It promotes candy and candy helps me write chapters!

Gaara: your still too hyper…

Me: okay, so the rush isn't completely over yet! I'll have to work off the energy somehow! Go bite yourself.

Gaara: …. Why bite myself…?

Me: Until the next chapter! Cuts Gaara off.


	3. Talking with Kazekage

You know whom Gaara reminds me off? Some of those kids off of Galerians always going on about mother…not a bad thing I like that game/show too! And they're all oddballs too…_oh, there's a bit of bad language in this chapter_…just a forewarning.

Gaara: glares Be quiet and tell them to read the chapter.

Me: I don't have too…

Gaara: Why?

Me: Cause your going too!

Gaara: sighs Just read so she'll calm down…and stop poking me!

Me: but it's fun! And See you said it!

Gaara: Enough, already. Enjoy the Chapter…

Chapter Three:

How She Came to Be…

Gaara sat crossed legged in front of the Kazekage's room. He had been called here earlier this morning. So far it had been a week since he had started taking care of Ai. He occasionally heard couples going on and on about how their baby doesn't sleep. That doesn't bother him. He didn't sleep much anyway. 

"Kazekage?" Gaara asked when he received no immediate answer.

"How is the child?"

"Alive." That was good enough. Besides what did he mean by that? Was she happy? Healthy? Alive seemed the most appropriate answer.

"Do you know what she is, Sabaku No Gaara?" It seemed like the Kazekage could no more call Gaara by just his name, then Gaara could call him father.

"No, Kazekage."

"She is like you and holds a demon."

Gaara only blinked. He knew better then to assume that tiny body could not be powerful. He was a fine example of that. "A Demon, Kazekage?"

"Her mother's family, the Akanetakai, Have a special Jutsu not so different from the one used on you, Sabaku No Gaara."

Gaara was silent. He had expected problems from the villagers only because she was with him. Anything close to Gaara got a piece of the blow, though the brunt of it had landed on Gaara himself. **And the village wonders why I'm a psychopath?**

Now Ai would face the same problems. It didn't bother Gaara all that much. At least Ai would have him, when he had no one.

"Ai's demon is somewhat different then yours as well."

"Different?"

"For now that is all you need to know."

"Kazekage, if her mother is an Akanetakai, then who is her father? Why was she left to you and then given to me." Gaara wanted to ask. At first he didn't really care. Now he wanted to know. Gaara usually got what he wanted.

The Kazekage only glared, which Gaara returned. It was several long moments before the silent contest ended. "She is your half-sister Gaara that's all you need to know."

If that Kazekage was hoping to throw Gaara off then he failed. **Mother's dead, which means **you're** her father.** Gaara was not surprised. His father was a bastard anyway. The depths of his sins were so dark even Gaara was an afraid to find out where the bottom was.

Ai had remained peacefully asleep through this ordeal. Though his siblings, the one dubbed her babysitters looked a little harassed. Gaara only looked at them like they were idiots, and closed the door to his room.

He made his way slowly to his bed, stifling a yawn. He was tired. He didn't want to go to bed just yet…but maybe he should. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He could get only a little sleep. And he preferred not to get it when he could…but passing out due to complete exhaustion was not something he liked either.

**Mother hasn't spoken to me in a while…. She must be really angry with me.**

Gaara looked over at Ai's cradle. She was sleeping peacefully. He should sleep now before the Desert's nights woke her. It got very cold at night in the desert, which was why he liked it. It was hard to sleep when it was freezing and he was walking around in a tee shirt. The heat acted like a lullaby and he wanted to sleep even more but something was bothering him.

**Ai holds a demon…which one? How..? Damn him! **Gaara wanted to know.

Would Ai's demon be as much of a problem as his? Would hers protect her like his did? How was it different from Shukaku? Is that what mother meant by a threat? Only Time would tell. Gaara gave into the lullaby and fell asleep…

(This part is between Shukaku and Ai's Demon, who for the moment is Nameless, but I shall find a name soon! Or I shall try!)

The darkness and fire were nothing new to Shukaku. The glowing red eyes did not threaten it like it did to so many others. Gaara was asleep and here was a chance to take over…a chance he was missing because he had to talk to this baby.

Great. Just fucking great.

"What do you think your doing?"

The shadows only shifted, the eyes narrowed. It wasn't happy at having it's territory invaded.

"Well?"

"Leave." It was a simple request and one Shukaku would love to fill, but he wanted to know more about this so called demon. Humans were so foolish sometimes.

"Let's try again, what are you? Is that easier to answer? Or do you have a name?" Shukaku couldn't help but mock it.

The much younger 'demon' shifted, it's shape reminded him of the damn Kyuubi. And Shukaku hated the Kyuubi…Damn his luck!

"Azar." (This is a real name I found it on one of those baby-name sites, and yes, it's female. Kinda strange for a girl, but eh, I've heard worse names for kids!)

"Oh, good you do have a name. How about the other question, what are you?"

Azar hissed baring white teeth in the gloom. "If you really want to know, ask that boy of yours to find out."

Azar faded from the blackness before he could find anything else out. Damn it again. Ask Gaara, he wouldn't know. For being a genius the little fool was really, really, stupid.

--End.

Nnk, I wanted to add that last part for some unknown reason. O.o I'm really tired, and should go back to bed, but if I do I'll be up all night…if I don't then I'll fall asleep and can't make my brother play FF12 (it's a bonding thingy, it's just what we do together…hmm, wish I had a better explanation then that but I don't.)…Hmmm…dilemma. Oh well!

Gaara: your really hyper for being so tired…but much more quiet then before.

Me: It's cause I'm tired. Bye now. Waves and Review please! Who doesn't like reviews?


End file.
